Ranina
My mother said I’m too romantic She said, “You’re dancing in the movies” Running in circles R A N I N A Please do not use Ranina/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Ranina is Unique’s OC. Now look what you’ve '''done' 'I almost started to believe her' 'Then I saw you and I knew' 'Maybe it’s ’cause I got a little bit older' 'Maybe it’s all that I’ve been through' A P P E A R A N C E Ranina looks like any typical MudWing. He’s frankly quite large, perhaps as big as the likes of Morrowseer. Gentle, friendly expressions are displayed across a handsome face. Due to a past fire, he occupies nasty pink scars that criss cross his front talons and halt a little before his foreleg. His scales are a rich shade of terracotta brown, which are covered in dirt on most occasions, while his underscales are a dulling russet. His dark brown wings are decorated with amber swirls. He has small beige eyes, almost always flitting and alert. Odd red spines trek down his back, though they are mostly concealed by a spear strapped to his back. 'I’d like to think it’s how you lean on my shoulder' 'And how I see myself with you' 'I don’t say a word' 'But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know' 'There you go, saving me from out of the crowd' P E R S O N A L I T Y If dragons could look past his thievery, they’d discover there’s more to this criminal MudWing. Ranina is the fatherly figure of the thieving quartet. His strong sense of love for his family causes him to be a strict and serious individual to the point where his attitude may come off as unnecessarily harsh to those closest to him. He doesn’t mean anything by it though, he’s just fiercely protective and can’t stand to witness any of his loved ones get hurt. Due to this, he’s stubborn and persistent for things to go his way, but is pretty open to hearing others’ opinions. Ranina is kind and caring, always putting the wellbeing of others before his own. While he isn’t above stealing, he draws the line at murder and physical harm befalling their victims. No one should have to suffer losing a loved one the way he did. Affected by much tragedy, Ranina has basically lost his sense of humour. Seemingly harmless and playful jokes can hurt or confuse him far deeper than he’ll ever let anyone know. 'Fire on fire, we’re normally killers' 'With this much desire, together, we’re winners' 'They say that we’re out of control and some say we’re sinners' 'But don’t let them ruin our beautiful rhythms' A B I L I T I E S After the destruction of his home, Ranina’s lungs consumed enough smoke to the point where they are permanently damaged and can no longer hold air for an hour. This time span has been shortened to around twenty minutes, although it may vary. Due to his large size, Ranina has impressive brute strong. To what extent, is undetermined, but he’s been successful in lifting fully grown dragons. Prior to the death of his siblings, he was not taught any combat training and- to no one’s surprise- was practically useless in a fight. However, this has changed during his time on the streets of Possibility after countless brawls with other criminals. He’s forced himself to learn and is now somewhat of a capable fighter. Ranina expresses genuine leadership qualities, as he was often observant of his Bigwings’ actions and strives hard to maintain the well beings of his quartet. He is also well equipped for problem solving, almost always searching for the verbal way out of a dispute rather than a physical one. '’Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me' 'And look in my eyes' 'You are perfection, my only direction' 'It’s fire on fire' H I S T O R Y Ranina was third hatched to a sibling troop of four fifteen years after the Great War. His troop was among the few that remained independent and didn’t have parents that wished to take care of them. Due to the MudWings not needing as many soldiers, the tribe began to stray away from their usual breeding custom to find mates and start families of their own. However some, like Ranina’s parents, still chose to remain amongst their individual sibling troops and take part in the breeding program. His troop was considered high class, living in the capital of the Mud Kingdom. Their lives were mostly unexcitable and calm. They had good food and a good home and numerous friends. After a few years though, though, such a relaxing life grew tiresome and boring for the restless troop of sibs. They filed a request to Queen Brunneous, the current queen of the MudWings, to give them more active roles in the tribe. She was delighted to hear such news and offered them a job where they could explore other regions of Pyrrhia. They would travel with Caiman, one of the the ambassadors to their tribe, to the Scorpion Den- which was now as booming as a metropolis as Possibility- as his protective detail. Ranina’s Bigwings, Swamp, accepted the offer almost immediately after a discussion was made amid his troop. Later that evening they packed, and the next morning they were off. The troop was given a temporary home in the Scorpion Den alongside Caiman. They were well taken care for by the Outclaws and treated with respect by the city’s residents, with whom they made friends with. Ranina and his troop soon grew to love the Scorpion Den and its inhabitants more than they did their own kingdom. So when it was almost their time to leave, they informed Caiman that after returning him to the Mud Kingdom, they would be returning to the Scorpion Den to live there permanently. They had almost no regrets about the move. While stripped of the lavious status they’d been born into in the Mud Kingdom, they adjusted rather quickly to this new lifestyle of an average citizen and even enjoyed it. And then, a year later, the War of Past Vendettas began. The Scorpion Den was hardly affected by this, as most of the fighting was spent on the other side of the desert. However, Ranina couldn’t help but worry that one day the war would somehow reach the city and put the lives of himself, his troop, and the citizens in danger. On several occasions, he would voice his concerns to Swamp, who brushed them off with confidence and wisdom. He should’ve listened. Rest can be read here: Fire on Fire & Magpie 'It’s fire on fire' R E L A T I O N S H I P S M A G P I E ''Positive Ranina raised Magpie from when she was only a few moons old and considers her a daughter of sorts. He’s extremely overprotective of her, always fussing over her current state, and tries his best to keep her happy and safe. She brings out his more enthusiastic and carefree side, she’s one of the few dragons he feels genuine content around. Despite his wishes of not becoming a murderer, Ranina would not hesitate to kill anyone who hurts her. P I N G U Positive Pingu is also like the dragonet Ranina never had. He shows the same protective nature with them as he does with Magpie. However, unlike her, Ranina is much more patient and less stern with Pingu, despite them landing in trouble on numerous occasions due to their too curious attitude. He enjoys entertaining the young dragonet, and will often participate in their exploration fantasies whenever they ask. K L E P T O S Neutral/Borderline Negative Ranina doesn’t quite know how to feel about the NightWing that had just popped up alongside Magpie one day. He radiates… odd vibes, but so far he hasn’t done anything to raise his suspicions, save for his frequent nightly trips. Ranina is, frankly, annoyed by how often Kleptomaniac questions his decisions, and how often he manages to coax Magpie into doing something outrageously stupid with him. M A P L E Positive/Neutral Ranina almost sees Maple as his student. When they first discovered her trying to break into the abandoned building he, his dragonets, and Kleptos called a home, he recognized she was trying to survive and opted to teach her what he knew. And while her snarky and unnecessarily vicious attitude is somewhat aggravating and off-putting for him, he’s forced himself to grow used it, and sometimes, he even finds it amusing. With her sudden disappearance, he worries for her, but not to a great extent, as he knows she’s perfectly capable of taking care of herself. When we fight, we fight like lions But then we love and feel the truth We lose our minds in a city of roses We won't abide by any rules T R I V I A *Ranina comes from the animal “Ranina ranina” which is a “frog” or “spinner” crab *Ranina hatched six years after the Great War *During this time, the Scorpion Den was slowly crawling out of poverty and weeding out criminal scums *Out of respect for her mother, Queen Andhi left the Scorpion Den to its own devices after killing Thorn and prevented war from seizing the city *The ambassador Ranina and his troop were escorting was Caiman, Mist’s father & and Maple’s grandfather I don’t say a word But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know There you go, saving me from out of the crowd G A L L E R Y text It’s fire on fire Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)